


ZERO

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: Just what kind of person is he? The most famous idol in Japan.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki
Kudos: 6





	ZERO

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by @fatealitheia

Sunlight shone the entire city with its light in the beginning of spring morning. After the winter season had subsided, flowers starts to bloom once again in between piles of snow—that have melted by the new temperature. Flowers of a different kind of colors swaying gaily, basking under the ray of sunlight intend to gain people’s attention.

Under the clear spring morning sky, a little crowd of people standing in front of some large monitors attached on buildings that scattered everywhere in the city. They were looking at the new commercial that suddenly being broadcasted a few seconds ago.

With full of sparkles in their eyes, they looked up towards the large screen with a broad same smile on their faces. The audience is composed mainly of young women with some of young men who were a real fan of an idol on the commercial.

‘ZERO LIVE CONCERT’ has written on the screen with some flash effects and thunderous sounds.

Not long, the commercial has ended and the crowd started to dissipate slowly, talking and chattering excitedly about the event. Zero’s concert was not only publicized through commercials, a few days before the official broadcast, there were posters and flyers scattered around the city. There were even notices along the path from the train station to the buses. It reflected the enthusiasm of the organizers and the audiences’ expectations.

“I’m really looking forward to Zero’s concert! It has been years since the last concert he held at the oversea!”

“Oversea!? Wow! He must be someone famous! I didn’t know much about him but since people have been talking about him now-a-days, I can’t help but to feel curious!”

“Some of the fans will bring their children as well, you know! Such a hardcore!”

As the time for the concert to begin approaches, the expectations of the future audiences are rising. As expected from the number one most famous idol throughout Japan. The face that no one has seen, not even his manager. The mysterious aura, the powerful voice and dance steps he made. And the magical nights that will only appear on the day his concert fill the city with flashing colorful lights and booming of various sounds.

A boy on seven could not stop the smile on his face, no one point out the oddness of the boy since the boy himself is a naturally smiley child. Though, it is a bit different from any usual smiles he has usually shows. He has been like that ever since he saw the commercial as one of the audiences. Sunset hue sparkles in excitement as he skips away happily. He still has to do his errand from his parents after all. Not minding the soft squeals of females directed to him because of the childish act. The boy continued to head to his destination.

“I’m back!” A child voice echoed in the mostly-empty shop as he open the kitchen door.

A woman in her early 30 spun her head to the sound of the kitchen door being open. “Welcome back, Mitsuki. Thanks for delivering the cake for me.” She smiled. “If you’re hungry, I’ll prepare some sandwiches for you.”

“It’s okay, mom! I want to play with Iori for a bit.”

“Okay. Be careful.” She replied and continued her job putting the white cream on the empty cake.

Mitsuki still standing behind his mother as he watches her do the work. The truth was he did not know how to tell his mother that he wanted to go to the concert tonight. He was scared if his mother did not allow him to go because he is still a child. Mitsuki understand that he just make her worried going out at night without any supervisor. ‘Even though I still wanted to meet him again after his last visit…’

Mitsuki has started to admire Zero after Zero has come to the shop and shows him his singing voice a few months ago. Ever since that day, Mitsuki watch every video in the net to know more about his favourite idol. It still bewildered him to have the famous idol come to his parents’ shop. It has been a dream to Mitsuki to stand on the stage, sing, and dance, following the idol path just like Zero. But first, he needs to know, he needs to feel how it like to be in a concert.

Whom are you kidding, this is Mitsuki.

“Um, mom?”

She jumped in surprise at the sudden call. She sighed to calm her nerves down and turned her body to face her oldest son. “What is it, Mitsuki?”

Biting his inner cheek, Mitsuki look at his mother with a determination reflected in his eyes. ‘It’s now or never.’

“Do you still remember the man that came in the shop and sing that day?” a nod as his answer. “He… he would do a concert tonight.”

“Oh, really? I don’t know he is an idol.”

“Uh… yeah… Mom?”

She tilted her head, noticing her son sudden hesitant. “What is it, dear?”

“Can I… go? To the concert, I mean.”

Her smile faltered a bit. “You’re still small, Mitsuki. I don’t want anything bad happen to you.”

Clasping both of his hands in front of him, Mitsuki pleaded to her. “Please, mom! I really, really wanted to go to his concert since days ago. And maybe this could give you a break and go watch the concert with me? I really wanted to see him on the stage for real!”

“But what about Iori? He is still two years old. I don’t want him to suddenly cry because of the noise.”

“Yeah… but…”

“I can go with you instead, Mitsuki.” A familiar deep voice from the kitchen door makes the mother-and-son to look at the person. “I’m free tonight.”

“Dad…” Such a hero in shining armor. Mitsuki’s smile slowly makes its way on his face. With a tear of joy, he jump and hug his father. “Thank you, dad!”

“If only your mother would approve.”

“Mom!” Mitsuki looks at his mother with the best puppy eyes he could muster, that earn a slight giggle from her.

“I’m sure if you’re in your father’s care, you’ll be just fine.” She replied to his silent question as she ruffled Mitsuki’s hair.

“I love both of you!”

The sweet warm atmosphere was cutted off by a wailing sound from the upstairs. That maybe could be interpreting as a baby saying ‘How dare you ignore me.’

“Iori!” Mitsuki shouted and dash his way up the stairs to console his crying little brother. With a smile on his face, he looks forward to watch the concert tonight. The concert from the Mr. Magic.

The evening sky was slightly cold, it seems the winter vibes still lingering but it did not affect any of the people that come for the concert. The concert dome premises were pack with people in and out. The ticket counter, the entrance and even the merchandise counters was heavy with people.

Sunset hue darting around the place, looking at everywhere with his small height able to look. He’s still waiting for his father to come back for their tickets as he sat quietly on a bench. Fortunately, the area was not overcrowded. A ruffle from his father regains Mitsuki’s attention as both father-and-son walk towards the entrance. Mitsuki saw something in his father hand and wondered why did he have only one ticket.

“Children are free to get in.” Mitsuki looks up to his father. It seems he knows what he was thinking about just now. “So lucky!”

As soon as they entered the concert hall, they quickly take two seats not too far and not too close either from the stage before other people could get. Mitsuki look around the venue in awe. It is so big, ten times or more, bigger than his classroom in school. As expected, Zero Arena is just so extravagant with a small lake at the back of the building and a wide hall for thousands of people to fit in.

Another few minutes, scratch that, it has already begin. The lights were turn off as the excitement bubbled in their stomach preparing for the time the lights continue to shine. In a brief, a single spotlight shine on the center of the stage but there is no one there. Murmurs and whispers started to erupt across the venue.

Suddenly, a single note echo-ed through the venue, silencing the audience as they looked around for the voice they greatly recognizes. In instant, a figure in a hooded robe stands in the previous empty spotlight. Upon noticing the unexpectedness, the audiences starts to cheers and lights of various colors flash a bit too quickly as the rhythm of the song started to pace up.

Mitsuki widened his eyes as the sparkling lights both from the audiences’ light sticks and the stage lights seem slowly illuminate the whole venue. Zero draws in everyone’s attention. He sings with an alluring masculine voice and dance, following the beat of his own music. Right now, all eyes on him, tied by unknown force to look only at the person performing on the stage. Just like magic, he cast it on the audience. It was so much fun.

Not knowing that it will be the first and the last Zero concert Mitsuki could attend.

Looking up at the poster he has in his room, Mitsuki smiled on how memorable that day was. His mind-set strengthens on that day. He wants to be like him, the person he saw on that day. Mitsuki turned his head to look at the poster beside it. Seven smiling youths wearing their colorful summer shirt at the seaside, he smiled warmly. It was actually not a poster, more like a picture. It was a recent taken when they were having a trip to Okinawa.

At least for now, to be on the stage singing and dancing with his group as one of IDOLiSH7 member could become a starter. ‘One day for sure, IDOLiSH7 could cast its own magic just like you.’ He thought.

“If you won’t come back to cast that magic once again, let me—no.” he paused for a moment.

“Let us cast it on your stead, Zero.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much Zero-expose in many IDOLiSH7 fanfic that I have come across so far, so why not? Zero is a mysterious guy that makes me want to dig every possible secrets he has (but at the same time I want him to remain mysterious) Love the way Mitsuki still look up to him even after 15 years… Btw, Mitsuki’s house in this fanfic is just like Anteiku-kind of building which were a house at the upper floor and a shop at the lower floor.
> 
> Correct me if I’m wrong. If there’s any facts or things that I mistook.


End file.
